As the use of mobile devices has expanded, the demands on the image capture capabilities of such devices have increased. Where low-resolution cameras for occasional photos were once acceptable in mobile devices, modern devices require cameras that are capable of high-resolution photography in difficult conditions, such as low light environments. These requirements are being applied to the front-facing cameras of such devices, which face the user of the devices, as well as the rear-facing cameras as devices are increasingly being used for video communications, including use to capture images of users for Skype™ and Microsoft Lync® communications.
At the same time, in order to provide better user experience in using mobile devices, newer mobile devices have larger displays than older devices, with the display covering more of the front face of mobile devices than was true in older mobile devices.
However, the improvements in mobile device displays have had the side effect of limiting the space for placement of a camera on the front side of a mobile device because the bezel of such devices has been reduced to allow for an increased display sizes for a particular size of mobile device.